A Half's Purpose
by AwesomenessUponMe
Summary: Deaths of countries truly occurred not just in a war. Lovina being the South Italy and Gilbert being the East Germany wanted to make the wedding of their siblings to continue but in exchange of something. GerIta, hint of SpaMano. Hope you enjoy.


**_This would occur some OCC because_**

 ** _I changed Lovina's attitude for some reason._**

 ** _Gender bent characters._**

 ** _And romances._**

 ** _Cuts._**

 ** _"Communication"_**

 ** _'Thoughts'_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself._**

 **A Half's Purpose**

An Italian girl walked towards a dark oak desk. Her long wavy hair swayed as she walk.

She has a long wavy dark-brownish red hair with black tips cause by an accident. Her eyes were a pair of dark amber with a glint of emeralds in it. Her skin were as pale as a vampire 'cause by the indirect sunlight she's getting.

She wore black skirt and blouse with a dark black hat with a gray linings.

She's part of the Mafia.

She's Lovina Vargas, also know as Romano, or South Italy.

She stayed at their Mafia base since the past 10 years. She didn't have a single contact with the other countries. Not even Italy, her sister. Not even Spain.

She didn't attend a single world meeting after a little incident, she almost killed Spain. After that she left with these words, _'Look what I have done to him. I think you won't accept me anymore. Well, I don't care. I won't ever come back in this place again. If anyone try to find me then don't, I'm no important country. Don't find me, dont contact me, I'll never come back into your lives ever again. If I will, maybe not with this face. Ciao, dumbass."_ With those she left the room, without giving a single hint where she's going to live or why she's doing it. Or maybe she did gave but they didn't noticed.

Lovina scanned all of the files on her desk after she sat. After scanning almost everything, the door burst open.

A guy with dark brown hair and green eyes with the same hat with Lovina, walked in and bowed as greetings. "Ma'am Lovina, couple of guys are waiting outside." That's Sebastian, Lovina's most trusted Mafia family.

Lovina raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

"I don't know Ma'am." Sebastian replied.

Lovina looked at him, "What do they look like?"

"They're both blonde, the one have a pair of blue eyes while the other have green eyes and large eyebrows. Do you know them Ma'am?" Sebastian asked after describing the mysterious guys outside their base.

Lovina looked irritated. She knew them, "Ask them what do they want, and their names before letting them in. Call me." Sebastian nodded before walking out the room. Lovina composed herself, she didn't want to look like haggard from the Mafia issues happening in their southern country. She combed her long hair and put some lipstick on her lips.

After preparing herself, her phone vibrated, signaling that someone's calling. "Pronto." she answered.

"They wanted to tell their purpose directly to you and their names were Arthur Kirkland and Ludwig Beilschmidt, but the Ludwig guy messed up his name, maybe he's hiding his true name Ma'am. Let them in?" Sebastian asked.

 _'That mistake sounded familiar...'_ She thought to herself. "Okay, let them in. But put your guards up." She replied and she was responded by a 'Yes, Ma'am!"

After a few minutes the door flew open. It revealed two blonde guys, England and Germany, just who she thought who.

"What do you two want?" Lovina asked who acted like she's busy with the files on her desk.

"Come on Lov, don't pretend your busy. I awesomely did use this unawesome wig and these so uncool blue contacts, -my red ones is awesome- for hours as we travel here. And being with this guy sucks!" Lovina immediately looked upwards just to see an albino with a blonde wig in hand. Hes not Germany, he's his brother, Prussia.

The Briton seemed annoyed by the complaints of the albino, "Be glad that I gave you her location and gave you a bloody long ride! From Rome to here!" That's Arthur. Lovina was so shocked to see an albino and a Brit.

The duo in front of her, looked at her and stared for a minute.

England -Arthur- spoke first, "What happened to—" But was completely annoyingly cutter off by Prussia -Gilbert-

"What happened to you?!" He asked but kind of shouted.

Lovina sighed as she expected this kind of question, but one more question she's waiting, "Nothing happened to me of course. What would exactly happen to me?" She asked. Of course something happened to her.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Lov. I know you know what exactly happened to you, to your appearance and to your habits. It's already past 3 yet you're still awake, I bet Feli-chan and Toni is now taking their siesta."

 _'So you're hard to fool now, huh? I think I did missed plenty of things these past 10 years.'_

"...Im busy to take a siesta these days." Lovina replied.

Gilbert raised his thin eyebrows, "What about your appearance? I thought you care about your appearance. And why your hair have black tips? And you have pale skin. Can you tell us in detail please?" He asked, while England is too busy roaming inside the room.

Lovina lost her fear in him - **England** \- in the second year of her past ten years of disappearance. It was the year when she accidentally went to his place and she got nowhere to sleep in, when Arthur offered her a house to rest for the rainy night. Arthur didn't recognize her -or so she thought- that time and she let it be like that for the whole night. Even though she's afraid that time in him, she cooled herself down and considered him harmless. That day on, she considered him her ally... in secret.

Lovina sighed in defeat. "Okay... My hair is long cause I didn't want to see my old self. For those black tips, that something I can't explain cause me neither did know how that happened. And for skin... Well, I didn't have much time to meet the sun daily. I'm done explaining myself, could you tell me what are you two doing in my office?" She raised an eyebrow to England who is now looking at her.

England coughed falsely, "Something is going to happen between your sister and Germany this next two months and we wanted to have Feliciana's complete family there as a surprise. Its their wedding." He opened his one eye to look at her reaction. And he saw nothing. No shock. No gasping. No any expression he expected.

"So what? After that I'm going to go back to my place again? Or you're going to let me stay?" She asked.

Gilbert stared at her in a focus manner, "It depends on you, whether you stay or not. I don't care if you stay cause I know that incident is just an act. I know everything you don't know I knew."

Lovina laughed, "So much things I didn't know these past years, huh?" She stopped laughing and look smugly at the stunned men in front of her. "First, my sister is getting married. Second, it's gonna be a surprise which I didn't know you two knew. Third, Gilbert knew how to be serious and have a dream to be an investigator and lastly, England helping? I think I needed to go back to the outside world once again. And I'll never let myself get lost again..." She said but more of a whisper when comes at the last sentence.

"So, you're agreeing with us?" England asked.

Lovina nodded, "How can I not, when it involves my sister." She said. "So do I need to go to any meetings? Or something like that? Cause I'm in, even though I don't want to." She asked.

Gilbert smiled widely, "Of course, you're going to the next world meeting that will be happening tomorrow at Rome. Near right?" He smirked.

Lovina sighed. "Okay, just get me or else I'm not going."

England groaned, "What a pain. Okay!—"

Prussia butted in, "No need! I have a better idea." The two other countries looked at him in confuse. Then he smirked.

-Hours Later-

"So this is your better idea?" Lovina asked as she roam around the room.

Gilbert nodded his head furiously, "Of course this is my best idea, and I just wanted to help Arthur from travelling a long trip from Rome to there." Lovina rolled her dark amber eyes.

"It's not that long! You two were just naïve." She snapped before setting down her things.

They are inside a dark blue room, it's Gilbert's guest room. Because of the German brothers used to visit the Northern Italy often, they decided to buy a house instead of staying at the Italians' house.

"Hey, when do the meeting starts tomorrow?" Lovina called out from the bathroom.

Gilbert -who is outside- shouted back, "Maybe around 10, why?"

The shower turned off and the door opened to reveal a slim Italian in a night dress, "I wanted to buy new clothes for the meeting, and I don't want to wear my uniform yet." Lovina said as she rubbed her hair harshly to dry off immediately.

Gilbert sighed, "Can't you just use your mafia uniform?"

Lovina rolled her eyes, "Of course I can't! I can't use my uniform in public especially in the day, are you that dumb?" She huffed before slumping at the bed where Gilbert was sitting earlier.

"No I'm not that dumb. Call me if you want something and if you want to continue your shopping tomorrow just tell me, I'll treat you. Guten Nacht." With that, Gilbert went out of the room, leaving the stunned Italian.

"Woah, I never thought Gilbert can be that generous. Plenty things I missed, huh?" She laughed at herself before closing her eyes.

 **-Next Day-**

Right after the morning comes, Lovina woke up and dragged Gilbert with her to the mall.

They are now roaming inside a dress store.

Gilbert got **REALLY** bored. "Hey, won't you just—" He cut off mid-complain.

"Bingo!" Lovina declared as she lifted a red and green dresses. Gilbert sighed in relief and annoyance since he was cutter off from his AWESOME complaint.

"Go try it already. I'm getting bored." He ordered which got a glare from the Italian. Right after the glare, Lovina skipped happily heading to the dressing room with the two dresses in hand.

After a minute, an Italian with red dress tried on which is also known as Lovina walked out from the dressing room and showed it to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked confused, "What do you need me to do?"

Lovina stared blankly , "I'm seducing you. Idiot! Just say what do I look in this dress! Do you ever had a shopping with Ms. Hungary?"

Gilbert shook his head before speaking, "You look... Okay, at least for me. The color complimented your pale skin but it's too short, you can be hired for a a private club for that and the straps might ripped off anytime. Well, that's my honest opinion." He confessed.

Lovina nodded in understanding, "Good, thanks for telling." With that she went back to the dressing room, leaving a very stunned albino.

Gilbert stared at the thin air. _'...Thanks? You did changed too, huh?'_ He thought before smirking.

After another minute of waiting, Lovina went out the dressing room with a green short dress that just stops right above her knees. The straps were not that thin just like what Gilbert wanted, the color is not too bright and did compliment her skin just as the red ones but better. "It's... Perfect." Gilbert said, Lovina smirked at that and winked at him before laughing and getting change and paying the dress then went to the other shops to find a shoes that will pair the dress.

 **-Cut-**

After Lovina paid for the dress and the shoes they went to their place before going to the meeting place.

Before paying the shoes, they did find plenty of shoes but they settled to just one since the others were either too high, too small, too big, or no complimenting the dress. They settled to a charming and just right light green, not too high, high heels.

Lovina went directly the room she was settling in to change when they arrived. While Gilbert went to the kitchen to eat some AWESOME food.

After waiting for Lovina to finish changing, they drove directly to the building where the meeting is being held. Being Gilbert, he doesn't want to be late for the meeting so he sped up to arrive to the building for just five minutes.

"You drive so slow..." Lovina complained to Gilbert's driving speed.

Gilbert frowned, "Because I'm not an Italian that will speed up without caring about their surroundings and driving like a maniac. I also want to live more." The last line hit Lovina. She let her head down and Gilbert noticed this.

"So you did noticed your—" He was cut off.

"Hey Gil, you did know what will happen to us after or during the wedding, right?" Lovina asked softly.

Gilbert's expression focused and he lowered the speed. "Ja. I know, so what's your plan?"

Lovina smiled faintly. "Thanks for listening that time. Well, I don't have any other plan but to let the wedding go on. I'm even glad that they're getting married soon even though I'm not in good terms with your brother." She said.

Gilbert sighed in relief at Lovina's plan. "Me either. I don't care if we die, I care about their happiness." Lovina nodded at Gilbert's statement.

Lovina turned to Gilbert, "Gil, can I have a favor till the that time we die?"

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "So what is it?"

"Stay with me till that time. Not in a romantic way but in a friendly way. I don't want to die alone in a lonely room." Lovina confessed.

"Even me. So it's a promise?" Gilbert asked.

Lovina nodded and blushed slightly. "I know this is dumb but I learned this from my sister." Lovina lifted her pinky to Gilbert.

"Pinky swear." She said.

Gilbert laughed before connecting his pinky finger to Lovina's smaller once, "Promise."

Their ride was filled with a comfortable silence until they arrived at the said building where the meeting is being held.

As both of them went out, Lovina exhaled heavily and fixed her dress. "I never thought the building was this fancily designed." She looked up at the glitters at the sign of the building and the bunch of lights surrounding it.

Gilbert laughed, "You just missed this in the past." He grinned before dragging her inside the building and entering the elevator. After he pressed the number of the floor, he looked at Lovina.

"So, Lov. What are you going to do when you got all of the attention in the meeting and why did you shoot Toni last time?" He asked.

Lovina sighed, just as she thought, the question would come. "I'm going to hide behind you of course!" Gilbert sighed.

"So what about—" Before finishing the sentence the elevator arrived at the last floor where the meeting room is and Lovina took the chance to drag Gilbert towards the said room.

They arrived in front of a thick double door. Lovina didn't hesitate to enter so she kicked the door with a Gilbert following.

As the door flew open it revealed plenty of countries sitting at chairs surrounding the oval shaped table. Lovina blushed as she noticed the attention drawing to her.

Gilbert went forward and stole the attention. "Awesomeness arrived with a little surprise." Lovina smirked at that.

Because of her change of appearance no one knew her except the face palming England. She stood next to Gilbert, "And I'm his awesome sidekick!" Lovina announced that made Gilbert and Arthur widen their eyes, but Gilbert quickly recovered and he smirked.

"And we are the Awesomeness Duo!" They both declared. Much to their surprise they both have the same idea of name.

Ludwig seemed annoyed and glared the two. "Bruder! How many times not to bring your girls in our world meeting! Go get her out of here!" He glared at Lovina right now, the girl just laughed at him.

Lovina looked at Gilbert, "What made him so angry?" She whispered.

"I don't know, maybe he can't just appreciate our awesomeness." Gilbert whispered back.

"Bruder!" Germany roared.

Lovina glared at him, "Umm.. Excuse me, po– Germany! Can't you pay a little respect to your soon sister-in-law?" She mocked. This made the crowd gasped.

Spain and Feliciana looked at her with teary eyes, "Lovina/Sorella?" They asked.

Lovina and Gilbert shivered, _'Not now...'_ "I'm just kidding I'm no one! I'm just someone Gilbert brought here, so... Ciao!" She said before running out the room with Gilbert. When they got into a safe distance they both sighed. "I never thought that it's going to be like that. I thought it's going to be cool." Gilbert said.

"Me either." Lovina replied. They sat in a bench to catch their breaths when a voice ranged in the hallway that made the two shivered.

"Hey!" They both look at the owner of the voice and saw... Spain.

Lovina sink in at the back of Gilbert. "H-Hi Spain." Gilbert greeted.

"Who's that chica you brought earlier?" Spain asked, the tears that threatened to burst earlier were gone and replaced by a confident emerald eyes.

Gilbert gulped and paused before speaking, "She's... Chiara! Yeah, she's Chiara!" Gilbert grinned.

All of the emotions inside those eyes were gone but replaced by a great sadness, and Lovina can't take it anymore. She poke out her head and stared at him. "I'm Lovina. What's the concern?"

Gilbert gulped, "Why did you?" Gil asked.

"I can't hide it anymore." She whispered.

Spain burst into tears, and he hugged both of them. "Lovi, why? Why did you leave for 10 years?" Lovina and Gilbert bit their bottom lip.

"I couldn't explain." She answered.

"Why?" He sobbed.

"Cause we can't tell the truth, not yet." Lovina looked at Gilbert.

"You knew?" Lovina asked.

Gilbert grinned, "Just like what you said yesterday, I wanted to be an investigator." He said.

They both laughed not realizing that a confused Spaniard wanted an answer. "Lovi and Gilbo, when did you two met? And got close?" He asked with a hint of jealousy and anger.

They both looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "Yesterday and earlier." Gilbert answered.

"You three, go back to the meeting room! Now!" They looked up and saw England.

The two pouted, "But..." England glared at them.

"No buts! We already discussed this thing yesterday. Right, Lovina?" He raise an eyebrow.

Lovina nodded and after that all of them attended the meeting. Lovina entertained plenty of annoying questions as such: _Why did you grow your hair? Why did you leave? Where did I stay? Why you shot Spain_ and the most annoying and shocked the crowd, _Are you going to attend the wedding?_ Most of the countries answered that she should attend but what shocked them was her answer, ' _Nope. I'm not attending, I'm busy.'_ Gilbert looked furious at her answer and he glared at her, a glare that clearly said, _'Give me explanation later!'_

With so many questions the meeting finally ended. Gilbert and Lovina went out together. Lovina avoided her sister, Germany and Spain.

Gilbert stopped walking in a dark corner. "Why did you answer that?" He asked angrily.

Lovina just sighed, "I thought bringing me was a surprise for the wedding, so I let it be like that. What's the problem?" Gilbert sighed in relief.

"I thought you were serious that time." Lovina laughed.

"Like what I said, how can I not attend when it's for my sister? You're such a dumb brother in law." Lovina joked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "At least I'm awesome and not that I'm admitting that I'm dumb! Not at all!"

"Sure." With that they rode to their place.

 **-After Two Months-**

It's been two months already, and the preparation for the wedding was now complete but the everybody except for the one organized it was allowed to get inside since its a surprise even the organizer was a surprise.

England and Prussia offered to do the preparation but the organizer was not the two but someone else. Even reception was prepared by that mysterious organizer.

The dress, the venue, the reception design, all of it. The organizer did it all.

Not to mention, today is the big day for the couple, Feliciana and Ludwig.

Feliciana was so excited and at the same time nervous. She looked at Hungary, "Miss Hungary, you think she would come?"

Elizabetha just smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I highly doubt that she wouldn't. Just be pretty for your wedding and smile and I bet she would come." She winked at her.

Feliciana smiled back at her, "I wish she would come and thanks miss Hungary."

Elizabetha shook her head, "Just Eli or Eliza, I'm not that old." She said.

Feliciana nodded.

 **-Cut-**

Ludwig keep on checking himself at the mirror to be sure if he wore his suit correctly. A knock echoed and Ludwig sighed, 'Bruder doesn't usually knock, maybe it's not him.' But he was completely wrong, it's Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Arthur. And the one the knocked was his brother.

"What do you need?" Ludwig

Gilbert grinned, "We don't need anything, but you do need our awesome presence and advice, since I know this whole thing is a thing to get nervous." He continued to grin.

"Umm... Thank you..." Ludwig replied. "I do need something..."

Arthur raised his huge eyebrows, "What is it?"

Ludwig gulped, "Do I look okay?"

They all laugh but Arthur and Ludwig. "When did you look not okay? It's even better, come on Ludwig, livin' up!" Spain cheered.

"Thanks..." Germany looked at his brother, "Did she really mean it? She really won't come?"

Gilbert and Arthur smiled sadly at him before they shook their heads, "She said another mafia issue in the southern Italy, she can't attend even though I pushed her to, but she's too stubborn. If I said too, I mean very stubborn." Gilbert admitted.

"We're sorry Ludwig, we can't do anything further than that." Arthur apologized.

Spain looked complicated, "You three got along without me knowing at all?" He pouted.

Gilbert laughed and patted him, "It's okay, we don't have hard relationship with her, she's all yours." Spain blushed at that, _'All mine? She can be mine?'_ He thought.

Francis smiled, "Ahh... L'amour everywhere~" He said.

Ludwig sighed, "I think we should go now, since we don't know where the venue is." Francis and Antonio's eyes widened.

"You didn't know? How can we get there?" Spain asked.

Gilbert coughed falsely, "We knew where and I accept no questions how." He said before walking out the room. The others followed him.

 **-Cut-**

It's been a long ride, but now they arrived at a big church. The design we're the colors both the groom and bride loved combined. The chairs were designed correctly, flower were both the national flower of the countries.

The church was designed professionally. All of them was amazed, "You did these designs Gil? Arthur?" Francis asked dreamily.

Both mentioned nations shook their heads, "It's the organizer did these." After they compliment the place they went into the room for the groom and the other was for the bride.

And for a few hours the Bride arrived right before the starting time. Most of the countries that were invited were already there except for Lovina. She never came.

At the time where the bride walk towards the aisle, Hungry escorted her instead of Lovina. After the bride and the groom exchanged vows, the priest declared to kiss each other and they went directly to the reception.

But before they went out, no one knew where but a guy in black approached the newly Wed. "Ma'am, Sir just follow me." The guy said.

Ludwig went into a guard stance, "Why?" He growled.

"Ma'am told me to do so. I'm Lorenzo by the way, I'm sorry for my rudeness sir. Ma'am told me to let you follow me to The reception and she said not to tell her name. I'm very sorry sir." Lorenzo said. Ludwig nodded at him.

"Okay, we'll follow you. But when I found out that this is not true, I promise you won't live." Ludwig threteaned. The walkie talkie spoke, "Ludwig, don't threaten my family or I won't let you in in your own reception. Now follow him." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you to order me?" Ludwig asked. Feliciana tapped Ludwig, "Ludwig don't be mad, let's follow him already. He don't look bad at all, and if he is really bad, you can beat him anyways. Come on." Feliciana smiled that made Ludwig sigh and nodded before following Lorenzo.

The ride was completely silent, they went into a fancy hotel. Lorenzo lead them to the 2nd floor and made them walk alone in the mid way towards a designs double door.

As Ludwig opened the door multiple of black united people greeted them, but that's not what attracted them, it was the long haired brunette lady standing in front of the crowd.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Beilschmidt!" They greeted that was lead by the brunette.

The girl lifted her hat and faced them with a smile. "You finally got married, huh?" Lovina said. Feliciana burst into tears and hugged her.

"You did come! I thought you would ditch our big day. I'm so glad you came Sorella even if it's only in the reception." Feliciana sobbed.

Lovina laughed, "Haha shut up, I'm in your wedding too. I'm even the one designed this place and the church, I was the organizer, idiot. How can I ditch my own sister's wedding? And not to brag but I owned this hotel and I booked all of the rooms just for this day." Lovina confessed.

Ludwig and Feliciana stared at her wide eyes, "You did all of this?" They all looked behind and saw the other countries and America was the one that spoke. "And not to mention, even owned this place! You even hired those people. So awesome!"

Lovina laughed at that, "I didn't hired them, they were the Mafia! They helped me organize this and the church and even help me to make those gowns." Pointing at the gowns and suits they're wearing.

"We thought you completely ditch us." That's Hungary who spoke.

Lovina just smiled, "Let's not talk, and I bet all of you were hungry, go sit now and let's start the program." All of the waitong countries went inside and sat to where they wanted to sit. But mostly sat at their respective family or group such as the Nordics or the Asians.

When all of them settled down, Lovina stood at the front of the crowd.

The room is quite big, it had a small stair that lead to the top where Lovina was standing.

She smiled, "Let's first congratulate our newly Wed countries, North Italy's and Germany!" The crowd gave a roar of claps.

"So now let's make our vows clear, could the newly Wed come up here?" Lovina looked at them. The couple went up and stood in front of Lovina.

"Please held hands." They hold each others' hands. After that Lovina asked the questions while the couple answered, 'I do' or 'Yes, I do'.

"Now I once again announce husband and wife!" The crowd roared another wave of claps.

The couple went down to their table.

"So you can eat now! Just wait in your table, a mafia assigned in your table will serve you your food. Your country food so please be patient. Call them if you need something and can I call Gilbert please? I needed something. And Arthur if possible. Thank you." With that Lovina bowed her head and went to the seat behind her to wait for the two she mentioned.

A few seconds, the duo went up. Gilbert approached her first. "What's up? You need us?"

"Umm... Can I tell you two something?" Lovina asked.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I felt... Dying..." Arthur's eyes widened.

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Please keep your voice down, I don't want to panic the couple." Lovina pleaded.

Gilbert laughed, "It's funny that I felt the same thing." Arthur panicked.

"I won't tell anybody about these?" Arthur asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"I just wanted to tell you two that I think I'm dying. During the wedding earlier and the vows. I think it's affecting me already, I thought it's going to be a month before that." Lovina said weakly.

Gilbert laughed, "Why you're always right? Me either, I thought it going to be a month before that thing happen."

Arthur was completely confused, "Wait. Wait. Tell me what's going on with you two." He said.

"We're dying Arthur, we'll end up dead sooner or later." Gilbert said.

"Why?"

"Because of the wedding... Because we're the halves of the bride and groom and they're going to be the whole country from now on and we're slowly dying from that time on. Even if they divorced we won't be healed. That's what I reported the last meeting the past 10 years." Lovina explained.

Arthur just nodded unconsciously. "So this means you're going to disappear like Rome and Germania?" They hesitate to nod.

"Kind of but they died because of the war, we'll die because of Prussia's dissolution and my country's unification. And this is also the reason why I leave for 10 years. Please Arthur don't tell anybody." Lovina pleaded.

Arthur rubbed his temples while nodding. "Okay. I'll do the favor while do mine." They nodded. "...Don't leave us. I'll be staying in your room tonight. And I'll accept no objections."

Gilbert grinned, "Sure! We could do anything we want."

Lovina laughed, "Of course, it's mine anyways, I could do anything. And you helped us here so why wouldn't we agree, we're friends after all."

They stared at her and thought, 'Friends, huh? What made you change Lovina?' Before smiling.

"Sure, we're friends." Gilbert smirked and Arthur smiled.

The night came so fast and countries slept so fast except the three other countries.

"So what made you smile and laugh more often?" Gilbert asked Lovina. They were playing truth or truth for a change.

Lovina sighed, "I just thought that smiling more often can make them happy. You know, making them happy for being happy." She explained.

The two nodded. Lovina spinner the bottle and it pointed to Arthur. He sighed.

"Do you love Alfred? Not brotherly but romantically." Lovina asked.

Arthur coughed, "What's the other?"

"Who do you love? Romantically." She asked while smirking.

"I love him." He blushed.

They smirked, "Could you name him specifically, please?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur groaned, "A-Alfred..." He blushed a crimson red while the two laughed. Arthur spun the bottle and it pointed to the door that revealed a micro-nation, Sealand known as Peter.

Arthur blushed even more red. "Jerk-land love Alfred!" Peter announced inside the room.

The two laughed once again. "Awesome, a witness." Gilbert mused.

Peter grinned and went near them, "Can I join you?" He asked as he sat cross legged.

Lovina nodded while Arthur hesitated. "Of course you can but we should ask Berwald and Tino first. They would be worried when you're gone." Lovina smiled sweetly towards him as he hesitated to nod.

Lovina joined Peter to inform his parents.

Lovina knocked the door and Berwald opened it.

Lovina smiled at him, "Peter wanted to join us, can he?" She asked.

Berwald nodded, "Yes, he can. Thank you for informing." He said.

Lovina smiled, "No problem. Good night." With that they left, hand in hand.

Peter looked up to Lovina and examined her appearance. "Can I call you Aunt Lovina?"

"Of course."

"Aunt Lovina you're so pretty with your hair that long. You have plan to cut it?" Peter said.

Lovina blushed slightly and smiled, "I don't have any plan of changing this appearance." She looked down at Peter.

"You know what I wonder why you and Arthur have a bad relationship. Is it because you're too too energetic? Or you're not being a good boy with him?" Lovina asked him. Peter blushed and pouted.

"Of course I'm always a good boy and it's because he's treating me like a child and a non country." He pouted.

Lovina laughed, "Sure, you're a good boy! And to be honest you do look like a kid. But dont hate being kid, you should be glad cause you could avoid heavy duties and papers. You know what, I want to be child again." She grinned.

"It's a secret so be quiet, promise?" She lifted her pinky finger to Peter who zipped his mouth before linking his pinky.

They stopped at the red door and opened to see Gilbert and Arthur lying on the bed.

Gilbert barely lifted his head, "What made you so long? It become boring in here. Eyebrows won't play a thing with me." He pouted.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's because your games were not good."

"Oh shut up."

Peter laughed at the little fight between the guys, while Lovina rolled her eyes. "Idiots, come on let's play now. Or else I'll go somewhere with Peter instead." She threatened.

"Noooo! Don't leave me with this guy, Lov!" Gilbert stood up.

Arthur yawned, "I'll stay. It's getting pretty late now and im pretty sleepy already. Goodnight!" Arthur collapsed at the bed and a snore can be heard.

"What a gentleman. Good night." Lovina said sarcastically before closing the door.

"So where to go?" She asked the boys who just shrugged.

"You're the one who lives around here." Gilbert said.

"How about the park?" Lovina asked.

"It's up to you." Gilbert said.

"So park we go!" She grinned.

Gilbert followed Lovina while Peter walked hand by hand with Lovina.

Gilbert pouted then he reached for Peter's other hand and he grinned. "So we're your older siblings for tonight!" Gilbert announced that met a smack by Lovina.

"Not too loud, don't forget the time." Lovina scolded. Peter laughed at them.

"I think you two were much of a couple than siblings." Lovina and Gilbert laughed at that.

Gilbert grinned at him, "We made a promise to be with each other till we disappear. So we either consider each other as a partner or a brother or a best friend."

Lovina nodded. "It's up to us but we don't go more than friends." Peter understood but a thing he got confused.

"So it's really true that when a half that united would get married the other half would disappear? I thought it's just a wrong testimony." Peter asked.

Lovina looked down at him, "Don't tell anybody huh?" She make a 'shush' sign.

Peter nodded. "The truth Pete is that, we only have a month left. So we keep in touch with each other." Gilbert said.

They arrived at the park. They went at the swing and they sat at there.

Peter swung himself, "So what do I need to do? Just keeping quiet can help?" The older countries nodded.

"Just don't tell anybody. And you can be an adult for doing your responsibility." Lovina said.

Peter nodded. "Can you two promise me something?" They nodded.

"Please don't die, please don't leave us. Aunt Lovina, Uncle Gil please don't leave us. You two were the second strongest countries I've met. I know you're dying, please dont disappear." Peter said.

Gilbert pouted, "Why second?"

Peter grinned, "Uncle Matthias, Aunt Nora, Uncle Emil, mama and papa were the first."

Lovina smiled, "We promise." Gilbert smiled toothyly. "Strong people don't break promises, right?" He said.

Peter nodded before shivering. Lovina lend Peter her jacket on her waist. "It's getting cold out here, time to go back now." Gilbert said.

"Yeah, right. Come on, you might get cold and we're dead if you truly got cold." Lovina carried Peter.

After the long walk, Peter was asleep and Gilbert smiled at the image of Lovina carrying a sleeping Peter. Such a peaceful memory.

As they arrived the hotel, they were gr3ted by most of the countries, especially the Nordics. Lovina composed her posture and Peter.

"What's happening?" She asked a bit worried.

"Lovina, Gilbert and Peter were missing." Emil said.

Lovina chuckled, "It's me, and we already told Berwald that Peter will be with us for the night. Didn't he informed you?" She asked.

The Nordics sighed in relief, "We thought he went outside by himself again." Emil said.

"Where's Gil?" Matthias asked.

"He maybe went to our room already or went into the kitchen. Why?" Matthias sighed in relief, and nodded at Lovina. Lovina passed Peter to him.

"Have a good night." Lovina said before they walked into their respective rooms.

"You've change, huh?" Lovina spun around and saw a sleepy Antonio.

Lovina sighed in relief, "You scared me there." Lovina said while clutching her slow beating heart. Why? Because she's dying.

Antonio hugged Lovina suddenly. "Why did you go? Lovina, what ever you do, I won't stop loving you. I love you Lovina." Tears streamed down both Lovina and Antonio's face.

'Me too Antonio. Me too...'

"I-I'm very sorry Toni but I can't. I love you too. I just cant, I'm sorry." Lovina broke away the hug and in a sudden she... Kissed him in the lips. Antonio didn't react first but quickly kissed back.

Antonio broke away the kiss, "Why you cant?" Lovina bit her lip and shook hey head.

"I may have not any relationships but I can't Toni. And I can't tell you the truth, no now. Im very sorry... Have a good night." With that Lovina ran towards her own room.

Antonio sighed, "Lovi, I only have good nights with you in my room." He looked down and walked towards his own room.

 **-Cut-**

1st week. Lovina treated her new family in a restaurant she owned in the Southern Italy.

2nd week. Gilbert treated them this time with the bad touch trio

3rd week. The pain within their body worsen but they ignored it by playing some video games with Kiku and Alfred.

4the week. They threw a little party for themselves.

Then the next month followed. The month Lovina and Gilbert waited for long.

Lovina exhaled sharply. Her heart beats very slow and her blood circulation is getting slow, her blood doesn't reach to the heart. Her breath hitched. She can hardly breath.

While Gilbert on the other hand can't control his body anymore. He can't move. He can't lift a finger so Lovina placed him and herself on the bed. It's their time.

Their time has already come. They broke their promises to Peter and Arthur. Even though Arthur is getting more information about the possibility of living after those bu he failed, it's too late.

Lovina and Gilbert closed their eyes, "It's time, huh? We broke our promises to Arthur and Peter..." Lovina said.

Gilbert coughed, "At least we still kept the promise we made for each other." he replied.

Lovina nodded, "Yeah, right. I hope they only be angry with us. Goodnight, Gil." Lovina let herself relax.

"Goodnight, see you after life or maybe in our reincarnation." He slept.

They slept and will never wake up.

 **-Cut-**

Feliciana and Ludwig was on their way to Gilbert's place to celebrate their first month of their wedding. Today was the same date they married.

Feliciana opened the door with her spare key. She took a peeked and saw no one.

The both wen inside and checked each room in the first floor but saw no one. They went to the room and saw the peaceful bodies of their siblings. Sleeping peacefully and soundlessly.

They shook them but not a single move occur. Feliciana kept shaking them while Ludwig picked up a folded pink card.

It said, ** _'Hi! Whoever you are, We are Lovina Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt. We are countries, well ex-countries. Our siblings were now married and were happy about it. Today would be their first month anniversary and we would like to celebrate it with them but we're running out of time already. We knew that if they would marry, we the halves would disappear. Thats my report last 10 years after all so I knew about it. Gil and I kept this a secret with a few company, Peter and Arthur. They were so loyal to us and they kept the promise not to tell anyone so here we are or were going to be, lying on the bed looking peaceful and soundless but the truth is were actually dead. Sorry to tell his but if it's you Ludwig or Feliciana please have a good relationship till you won't exist okay? Don't make us be on waste and please tell others to remember us especially Peter. Can you tell him that we're very sory for not being so strong to fight this thing, maybe we don't deserved to be on second or first cause we broke our promise and to Arthur please tell him that be happy and love Alfred for all his heart and for Antonio please tell him that I love him._**

 ** _Hey! It's me the awesome Gilbert! Please tell my bros to stay awesome, handsome and not to use their brain more often it could cause brain tumor. And for my brother dearest, stay calm and strong that you are right now and love Feli even more. Don't hurt her, or else you would regret that, Lov would never stop bothering you. and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about our condition. If we did told you two, either you would end up into a divorce or the wedding won't be continued. Thats all we can say, my bones is getting weaker by the time I'm writing. And Lovina is coughing blood. We're sorry and I love you._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Gilbert Beilschmidt Lovina Vargas_**

 ** _East Germany and Southern Italy_**

As the letter ends, tears streamed down Ludwig's face. Feliciana is already crying because they won't move.

After Feliciana read the letter, Ludwig called Arthur and Peter to come over and as the time they arrived was the time they broke down. Arthur can't explain himself, Francis and Alfred comforted him and asked him to calm down while Peter keep on waking the two up. He keep convincing himself that they're just playing dead to prank them like Gilbert always do.

But they never woke up.

Antonio broke down and kept on holding Lovina's hand and saying that it's going to be alright, that's she's going to wake up later, that they'll married next year.

While Ludwig just put his head on his brother's shoulders and he cried soundlessly.

And that how they keep on living that day. They keep convincing themselves that it was just a very bad nightmare. But they're not asleep, they're wide awake.

"I thought they never cared..."

"Me either..."

Those lines echoed in the thin air just to noticed by no one.

 **-Somewhere after 16 years-**

A newly built school in England was accepting children from the orphan and it happened that an Italian and German orphan wanted to attend the said school.

A long wavy haired brunette walked in, followed by an albino.

The brunette introduce herself, "I am Chiara Romana Vargas, 16 years old and from Rome, Italy but got orphaned when I was just 3 so here I am in England. I wanted to be friends with you."

The albino followed, "I am Gilbert Schmidt! I am awesome and I know it. Im 16 years old and from the heart of Germany. I got orphaned when I was 5 'caused by an accident that killed my whole family. Im awesomely elated to be with you!" They bowed and sat next o each other since it's the only seat left.

Gilbert looked at Chiara. "Be my awesome friend?" He asked.

Chaira nodded, "Sure."

That day on a bond was created from the past till the present. And the promise that was once broken was now recovered by the new generation.

 **The end!**

This is just a one shot. and I'm sorry for the cuts, some of them were boring and so many useless details and some were I cant explain cause I dont know what to say in a wedding or in the reception. I'm still in high school and I domt want to marry so soon and I don't attend any wedding sorry I hope you enjoyed it. tell me if you wanted me to continue it. bye!


End file.
